yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Testificate MD
Dr. Testificate MD (sometimes identified as Dr Testificate 6) was a character from the Minecraft custom map The EDEN Project and is now working at YogLabs. He is a fully qualified doctor and physicist. He guided Simon and Lewis through their adventure in the EDEN Project as they saved the world by travelling back in time. 200 years had passed since Simon and Lewis had saved the Testificates and Dr. Testificate MD was very happy to see the pair, so they all "chest-bumped". Unfortunately Dr. Testificate MD was "accidentally" blown up by Simon. He also made a cameo appearance in Simon's SkyrimCraft Mod Spotlight, where he was stabbed with a daedric sword and struck with a bolt of lightning by Simon. Despite his ungodly injuries he just shrugged it off. He is now working at YogLabs, and was recently freed from the MedBay after being locked in there by the Little Maids. After the Maid incident at the Labs Dr. Testificate MD went through a physical change showing his name over his head. He revealed that Simon and Lewis' weapon licences had been revoked, and they had to re-train and re-take the base-level combat training. (Zombiecraft - YogLabs). After refusing to give Lewis a weapon license, Lewis and Dr. Srivaramen cut him up and turned his body parts into zombies, then later shot him. He is currently recovering under the care of Dr. Srivaramen. Dr. Testificate MD was seen again in the recovery room where Simon took his blood to make a clone of him, which he killed immediately afterwards. It is possible that this version of him was another clone. Trivia *Due to him constantly folding his arms, if he has any, the heroes and Dr. Testificate all chest-bumped, instead of hugging/high-fiving, when the heroes returned from the past. *He works at YogLabs and was trapped in the MedBay by the Little Maids. *He seems to have been blessed by Notch with the power of Resurrection, however he now resurrects, along with other important Minecrafters on the YogLabs' server, through cloning. *At some point in his career, he underwent the mandatory YogLabs combat training, in which he mastered the use of firearms. *Since his recent appearance in the Zombiecraft YogLabs video, the good Doctor is now played by someone, instead of being a random testificate NPC. *It is likely that Dr. Testificate MD is portrayed by Duncan, as in the Zombiecraft - YogLabs video, several references to Duncan are made, even questioning why he doesn't work at YogLabs. *In the Christmas Livestream "Yogscast Christmas! - Day 5 - Simon & Lewis TROLLING", Duncan's Steam name is revealed as "Dr. Duncan MD". *It is also possible that he is Ridge because one day his Minecraft character had his skin, which was viewed on Novaskin.me. Appearances *The EDEN Project *SkyrimCraft Mod Spotlight *Ferullo's Guns Mod - Taking Back YogLabs *Zombiecraft - YogLabs *YogLabs - Cloning Gallery Testificate MD2.jpg Testificate MD.jpg YogLabsMD.jpg|His appearance in Minecraft Mods - Ferullos Guns Mod - Taking Back YogLabs. Category:Characters Category:Yoglabs